Remembering
by nakakapagpabagabag
Summary: I can remember everything now…… I hear everything every single night…..I can see it in my dreams, more like nightmares…..I now remember when you left…
1. Pain

**Authors Note:** HEY GUYS! Second fic! Wooo Hoooo!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the book, the characters nor the movie…. Just give the credit to J.K Rowling…..

Here I am now in the exact same date when you left me, that day I had all the flashbacks, nightmares, and…blood…

I can remember everything now…

I hear everything every single night…

I can see it in my dreams, more like nightmares…

I now remember when you left…

It was 2 weeks when I recovered from the fight against Voldemort, I can remember everything- the fight, and how we had victory… and loss. Those were the only things in my mind. For 3 months, I couldn't remember anything else but the

Tri-Wizard tournament's 3rd task. Everyone was worried about me… My friends, classmates and even the teachers. They notice every single day that I was different… for I used to be the "smarty pants", or "braniack" of the school. For these 3 months, I was silent, I failed in all my tests, and I didn't care for I just wanted to be with him again. When everyone saw what was happening to me, they stopped teasing… even Malfoy. They actually felt sorry for me… but they didn't know the reason. I never told anyone…. The night when I felt those soft and tender lips of yours…. When you carried me away to the garden under the sunset… when we first had eye contact in the library… I could never tell anyone. For now, I couldn't speak. Harry and Ron, my two best friends to whom I tell everything, don't even know.

I can remember everything now……

I hear everything every single night…..

I can see it in my dreams, more like nightmares…..

I now remember when you left…

After those 3 months, I fainted. I woke up in the hospital with everybody's faces bobbing in. I couldn't remember who they were, where I was, and who I am; NOTHING… that night when I slept I dreamt of the night… the night you left. I dreamt of you, cute, blond pretty boy who gave everything even his life just to help a boy with a scar in his forehead. I saw the dark-greened maze and all the things inside it. I saw the mister tall, dark and handsome guy with his face all red with anger for he wanted to win so badly. I saw the blond girl who was obviously afraid. I can hear the screams, encouragement and booing of the crowd. I woke up screaming and with tears running down my cheeks… whenever they reach the bed... blood…

But still… nothing…

I can remember everything now……

I hear everything every single night…..

I can see it in my dreams, more like nightmares…..

I now remember when you left…

**Author's Note:** PLEASE REVIEW! I'm desperate….


	2. A dream

**Author's Note: **I'm actually making another chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Again…. I don't own Harry Potter

"NOTHING!" I screamed out, just when I woke up.

The boy with a scar whom now I know as Harry, and a red haired boy whom I call Ron was rushing to my bed, "Hermione! It's okay… we're here…" their faces were red for they ran all the way from their beds to the clinic as soon as they heard my voice.

"Nothing…" I said again now in a whisper.

"Hermione… you're okay," said Ron in a comforting voice.

"I can't remember anything, Harry! NOTHING!" I said in a tone wherein I regretted. I frowned when I realized I was scaring my two friends… the only people who cared to understand my condition even though I took all their time.

"I can't remember anything… I only saw a fight… you two were there battling a guy named Voldemort. I saw a blond guy died… he… he… he looked familiar…" after this, everything came back.

"Hermione…" I could hear the most familiar voice in my mind… but who? When I heard him, I was silent. Soon, I was standing up and going back to my bed. I couldn't think of what to do.

"Thanks Harry. Thanks Ron…"

They were both surprised from my reaction but they chose to be silent. They walked back to their room hoping not to be caught.

I can remember everything now……

I hear everything every single night…..

I can see it in my dreams, more like nightmares…..

I now remember when you left…

I sat on my bed, holding my knees, squeezing them like I was desperate for something… well I was… I was trying to remember everything. Soon, I noticed my knees were red with bruises. My eyes closed gently with a tear of pain. I then fell asleep.

I didn't know if this was happening or not, it seemed too real…

It was a cold, starry night. We were walking along the shore with you warm hand in mine. We reached a place where we could see the moon clearly. We sat in the sand and looked up to the romantic sky.

"Hermione…" you whispered while your face got closer to mine.

We were closer to each other than ever. Your hand was pulling my chin close to your lips. I felt your warm, tender lips as I was falling for your kiss. When we broke the kiss, I finally knew that this was the happiest moment of my life. I fell in love with you.

"I… I…" I just wanted to say something before you kissed me again. Now your hands were in my brown, wavy hair.

"Hermione, you have to let me go…" after I heard these words, everything changed. I woke up and everything was gone, the sand, sky, sea, and you…

I can remember everything now……

I hear everything every single night…..

I can see it in my dreams, more like nightmares…..

I now remember when you left…

**Authors Note: **I can't believe I'm writing again! Please review… thanks!


	3. The Shop

Author's Note: HEY! HEY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

I stayed silent with confused reaction. My face turned white and my head started to ache. I felt that my hands were slippery. I opened them and found blood all over. My nails went through one-fourth of my hands for I was gripping so hard when I was asleep. I walked slowly to the sink… I felt the warm water washing away the blood… I could see the red water going down the sink. I went back to my bed and saw some bandages nearby. While I was wrapping them around my hand, I could feel someone was beside me…

I can remember everything now……

I hear everything every single night…..

I can see it in my dreams, more like nightmares…..

I now remember when you left…

"Let me go… let me go… let me go…" I could hear a familiar faded voice.

"I can't! Not until I remember everything! PLEASE!!! HELP ME!" I screamed with my voice shaking.

I can remember everything now……

I hear everything every single night…..

I can see it in my dreams, more like nightmares…..

I now remember when you left…

I opened my eyes and felt my back hurts. I stood up and found myself in the floor. I walked across the hall until I reached the big staircases.

"Harry! Ron!" I rushed to them excitedly that my face had a big smile and my cheeks were red.

"Let's go out! How about in the lake! You don't have any class right? So c'mon! It'll be fun, just us three!"

"Bloody hell! What happened Hermione? You seem so, too excited and happy and… weird" asked Ron in his usual puzzled face.

"Why? Is it wrong to just be happy in an awfully bright, sunny day? I just want to be free for once in my life! C'mon slow pokes! We'll be running out of time!"

We finally reached the lake. I could see the water lilies, dragonflies and everything! I stopped suddenly and knelt down…

I can remember everything now……

I hear everything every single night…..

I can see it in my dreams, more like nightmares…..

I now remember when you left…

"Hermione… let me go… Hermione… let me go…" I could hear the voice again.

I can remember everything now……

I hear everything every single night…..

I can see it in my dreams, more like nightmares…..

I now remember when you left…

Everything was coming back, bit by bit. I saw us in the lake in the same spot I was. It was the time when you promised me you would never ever leave.

Then I saw us in a shop… the shop where you gave your first gift for me. I saw it… it was all coming back.

I can remember everything now……

I hear everything every single night…..

I can see it in my dreams, more like nightmares…..

I now remember when you left…

It was wrapped with a golden ribbon that shone as bright as the sun. Inside the heart-shaped box was a necklace which shimmered and glowed.

We looked at each others' eyes and drifted out to the hall. You touched my cheeks and I felt your warm hand. Your lips started to move and everything was gone.

"Let go… let go… for me…"

I only saw my two best friends worried as ever. I knelt down and my face was covered by my hair…

"He wants me to let go, Harry!!! I can't! I wouldn't! Not until I know everything… I just can't…"

I can remember everything now……

I hear everything every single night…..

I can see it in my dreams, more like nightmares…..

I now remember when you left…

Author's Note: hope you liked it! Please review…


End file.
